


The Diary

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kings and servants, Love, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: After moving into a little town called Bleu Ville, Silver discovers the legend of Blue Oak a man who went missing over two hundred years ago and people believe went on to be the consort to king Red.He dismisses the idea until he finds Blue's diary and gets sent back in time to watch events unfold.Is Blue really King Green? Was there any truth to the claims? or was the rumour just created to make a tragic man's life story happier than it was?
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome to Bleu Ville

Silver sat in the car, headphones in and listening to music off youtube, he looked out the window and saw fields of cows and sheep as far as the eye could see. “20 more minutes until we reach Blue Ville,” his mum told him, twenty more minutes until he’d reach his new home. Ten minutes later, a small village came into view, it looked nice and peaceful.

As they continued down the road he noticed a group of houses, all nice white brick houses with an old sorta tone to them. Mum had to wait for some children who were playing hockey to clear the road “you know Silver, this proves how small and safe the community is!” Silver thought that was a very simplified version of a very large problem but let her go on it.

As they got further through the area, they came across cafes, a hospital, a large park, the school he would be attending and what he assumed was a vet. Eventually, they reached a small red-bricked house with a brown tiles roof, it wasn’t as bad as he had feared it was actually quite beautiful. It had tulips surrounding the grey stoned path, with long black gates at the front of it. They start pulling the luggage out of the back of their car “the moving vans will be here in an hour” she informs him.

She grabs the keys and slams opens the door dramatically, breathing in the air again very dramatically. “Finally, a new start” Silver couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heartstrings at her statement. Life had been hell for his mother over the last couple of months after she divorced his father, Giovanni, who became obsessed with getting her back. He called her every night after work begging her to come over, saying they could sort things out and using Silver as a reason to guilt-trip her back into the relationship.

It was so bad that she even asked him if he’d be happier with them together and he responded by saying “I like you divorced better than married”. Silver knew if his father wanted to he could force his mum’s boss to fire her and he could tell his mother lived in constant fear of it. So, when she told him they were moving to a place called Bleu Ville, he happily compiled and constantly commented on how nice the change of scenery would be. 

He started looking around, he quickly discovered the large kitchen, the living room, the two bathrooms, and the three bedrooms. “Silver, this place has lots of history!” his mum told him, “rumours say that Blue, the man that the village is named after, was believed to live here” he nodded his head, only half paying attention. “Mum can I go take a walk around the neighbourhood” she smiled “that sounds like a great idea, I’ll stay here, you go have fun!”.

He exited the house, walking down the street, he was stopped multiple times by people who wanted to say hello. He passed a small white house and an old lady, probably in her 80s, watering her flowers came over to him. “Hello young man, are you new to the neighbourhood?” he stopped walking, turning his attention fully to her “yes we’ve moved in just today”. “That’s delightful!” she happily said, still watering the plants “there aren’t many newcomers here nowadays, it’s strange, especially since this place has so much history”. 

“History?” he questioned, her face broke out into a smile “yes, the histories even in the name! “Bleu” is french for “Blue”. He was a young man who went missing two hundred years ago and most here believes that he changed his name and became Green, the king consort, of King Red”. 

Silver tried not to show it, but he felt sick that they were romanticizing a man's disappearance and possible murder. He knew the history of King Red and Green, they were married for thirty years until Red’s death, Red, unlike many other kings, was entirely faithful to Green when he was alive and they had three children. They are considered to be some of the best rulers in history who brought peace between theirs and others' land, and at the same time, we're able to please everyone, peasants and courtiers alike.

He had little knowledge of King Green but he was told that he had been an illegitimate son of a courtier who met Red and married him, definitely NOT a man who was a peasant and then went missing. 

“That’s interesting!” he simply said, a black-haired teenage boy came walking out of the house, a smile on his face. “Grandma, lunch is ready, come inside!” he came to a halt when he laid eyes on Silver, Silver swore he could see love-hearts in his eyes “Umm hi” the boy stuttered out “I’m … I’m ...I’m”. Silver rolled his eyes. This was just pathetic “your name, you finish that sentence with your name” Silver told him. 

The boy's face went bright red “right… I’m Gold and you are?” okay not the best first impression but he seemed to be a nice guy ... a nice ... awkward... guy. “I’m Silver, I just move in” that’s how you introduce yourself, he thought to himself, not wanting to come off as an asshole, he didn’t mention it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Silver!” Gold happily said, his face still had a light blush on it “so what have you two been talking about?” he asked. “I’ve been telling this nice man about our ancestries” Gold’s face fell slightly “have you?” he said, obviously worried about Silver’s reaction. But whilst Gold was worrying, Silver had something different on his mind “ancestors! You're related to King Red and Green?” the lady happily replied, “yes through their second daughter”.

Oh okay, that makes sense! They did have kids and the second daughter, from what he remembered, never married into royalty and instead married a noble. Perhaps they could have had children whose descendants went on to still live in the town. 

“Anyway it was very nice to meet you both,” he told them, wanting to get out of the conversation as soon as possible. “nice to meet you too,” said Gold and he walked back inside with his grandmother.

Ten minutes later, Silver returned home, tired of his walk constantly being interrupted by people. He walked inside, the luggage mover would still be a while so he had nothing to do. He looked out into the backyard, it was large, full of trees and bushes and he’d probably need a map to find his way through it all. 

He could seriously get lost in all of it, so logical he decided to explore it, what could go wrong? 

He started his hike through the trees, he could hear the leaf’s crunching underneath his feet and the occasional bird chirping. Around him the trees toward him, a small gap brought in the only source of light in the area and if it was any darker it would be like the woods from a horror movie. He continued hiking through it, admiring the trees and trying to spot the birds chirping in the trees. He came to a halt at an unusual sight, a little distance away from him was a tree.

Okay that doesn’t sound like a big deal, he was surrounded by it, but this one was different. He was much smaller than the others in size, it was probably planted much later than the other. Also, it was a white ash tree, he knew that because he used to have one in his backyard, he didn’t realize these trees were native to the area. He walked closer and fell face-first into the dirt “ouch” he whispered. He looked back at the spot he tripped and found no roots or rocks which would have caused the fall, he inspected the ground and found the ground was titled.

He started digging with his hands and eventually he reached something, he started pulling out whatever it was. Eventually, he managed to uncover the thing in the ground and found it was a brown box. It looked ancient and couldn’t help but wonder if it was buried alongside the tree. He carefully opened the box, he felt as if he had just uncovered a part of history, this could change everything! How they perceived history, they could discover something important about the day to day lives of people hundreds of years ago, who knows! the possibilities are endless. 

Inside was a dark brown diary, on the covers was a blue, B, the B seemed to have been drawn on by ink. He carefully turned open the first page and found the name Blue Oak written on it. The wind blew him to the next page and he found red handwriting on it. He started reading “dear Diary …” then the world started swirling around him, the blue and green colours started mixing in his vision and he felt light-headed. 

Then everything fell silent

\---

When he woke up, he found himself standing up with the diary still in his hand but he was no longer in the garden. Instead, he was inside his new house, he started to wonder if he had imagined the run through the woods but then noticed his surroundings. It was all made out of wood and the walls had strips of wallpaper coming off it, his mother would never buy things fully made out of wood also she would never buy a house in this state. 

Then he heard a bang coming from upstairs, he instinctively ran up and found a man sitting on a straw bed. “Dang it” he heard the man whisper under his breath as he scrambled to pick the book. Silver noticed a resemblance between the book he was holding and the book in the man’s hand. “Blue” he whispered and the man’s head looked up, searching for the noise and eventually shrugging it off.

Blue descends the stairs and Silver notices that he’s not standing on the ground, in fact, he’s floating in the air. He was a ghost, that’s awesome! He tried walking through walls and felt a tingle go down his back as he passed through. He decided he wasn’t going to try that again and instead followed Blue down the corridor until they reached a study, well what he assumed was their study. There was just a large table in the centre of it with two containers of ink and five pens with feathers sticking out of them.

Blue started writing in the book and Silver peered over his shoulder  _ Dear Diary  _ and then continued to write  _ today I received you off my grandfather who has told me to write in you from now on  _ he paused then added  _ my grandfather has told me I have a good future ahead of me and that I should record my life.” _

A small drop of ink smudged the page as he continued 

_ I should probably tell you who I am, I am Blue Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak who is this village doctor. I have an older sister Daisy whose 7 years my senior and who is married and living in another village. I am 19 years old and my best friend is Yellow, a girl who has lived in this village with me for the last 14 years. _

Then Blue stopped, Silver patiently waited behind him and after a minute of consideration Blue continued.

_ Nothing really interesting happened today, but tomorrow the king is coming to visit the area whilst on Progress through the countryside. My grandfather is going to meet him at the city hall, really it’s nothing grand, just a building painted in white with large panels coming down from the roof. But it is where all the meetings are held, my grandfather has told me that if the king tells you to do something that you do it so I assume that’s the reason he's going. Sadly I won’t get to go, it’s only for the seniors in the village, but who knows maybe someday I’ll meet him. I believe he’s only two years older than me. _

_ Blu... _

Then a knock was heard from the door and Blue got up from his seat and started his walk to the door. Silver followed at a distance, just in case he wasn’t as see-through as he thought. At the door was a man, he was in a clean red uniform with slick back hair, he didn’t speak, just passed Blue a letter before turning around and leaving. Once out of earshot, Blue muttered “rude” and read the letter, it was addressed to his grandfather, Silver wanted him to open it but Blue didn’t, instead, he walked back into the study and placed it on the table. 

Then with a flick of his hands, he added the  _ e _ to the signature and the world again started spinning around Silver until like before he was asleep.

\--- 

He jumped up, frantically checking his surroundings, that had to be just a dream he thought to himself. He found that he was sitting up straight, almost as if he was meditating, and was tightly clutching the book. He opened the book to page one and instead of finding red writing, he found the writing in black with smudges on the pages. He told himself it would be best to get up and go home, he had no idea how long he had been gone and he should return to help with the moving but something just stopped him.

It was almost like a magical force was begging him to turn the page. After a minute of hesitance, he let his urge and curiosity get the better of him and turned the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver again woke up and found himself still inside the house from before, he peeked out through one of the windows, and the sun admittedly glared back at him. He assumed that meant it was early morning since when he was last here, it was much darker. Blue was nowhere to be seen, and the house seemed abandoned. He started his float to the study and found the diary wide open on the table. There was still only one diary entrance in the book, so either Blue was extremely lazy, or Silver had only been gone for the night. 

He decided to believe the second option and concluded it was early in the morning on the second day of Blue writing in his diary. So today was the day that Blue's grandfather would be meeting the king! He didn't want to miss that. He started floating his way outside and again had to go through the wall, which unlike last time, didn't send shivers through his spine.

He was relieved to find Blue outside, not really wanting to do much searching but still wanting to see the events unfold. He was standing, his back turned to Silver, next to a blonde-haired girl who was chatting happily to him; Blue threw his head back in laughter, and Silver couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He flew closer, and it seemed that the joke was no longer funny because they had moved on.

"So, Yellow, what do you want to do today?" Blue asked, turning to face away from Yellow, "should we go to the orchard and offer our services?". She clapped her hands together, a bright, beautiful smile on her face "that sounds delightful!" she intertwined their arms, and they walked arm in arm over in his direction. He jumped out their way, following behind them curiously; if this legend about Blue being secretly King Green is correct, then today would be the day they met surely!.

He followed them for twenty minutes, listening to their conversation as his only sources of entertainment. He had to admit that Blue's life was quite interesting from what he was hearing, well, at least for a peasant at the time. His grandfather schooled him in medicine since eight; he could read and was taught sign language due to how many people couldn't speak in the community and surrounding area. 

His friend Yellow seems to have learned to read, sew, and that seemed to be it. She talked about how incredibly well she was going with her sewing and how her parents hoped to get her to be trained by the local seamstress. "They are even talking about a possible marriage for me!" she excitedly said, a sad look spread across Blue's face at the mention of marriage, but Yellow didn't notice.

"I'm happy for you," Blue said half-heartedly; Silver wondered why the mention of it made him so sad. They continued down the dusty road; Yellow continued talking about her sewing skills, and Blue seemed genuinely pleased for her while Silver felt like falling asleep.

Then something exciting happened.

\--

A magnificent carriage came rolling down the road; it looked to be made entirely out of gold with jewels around the top of it. A large golden eagle sat at the centre top. It was perched on a golden twig and was looking straight ahead at the horizon. The coachman, who was lavishly dressed, looked around frantically. Blue noticed and considered offering the man directions. Yellow yanked his arm "he'll figure it out; let's just continue on" Blue looked at the man in pity, knowing that the man could be punished for making his master wait. 

Yellow continued to whisper-yell in his direction as he strolled over to the side of the road. "Sir, would you like some help?" the man sighed in relief, thanking Blue as if he was his saviour "no problems, where are you heading?" The man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "City hall" excellent, Blue knew the routine like the back of his hand "go down to Willow street and take a turn right then on your left a little down is the building." 

The man thanked him again before jumping back onto the front of the carriage, and he whipped the horse to go forward but then called out, "what's your name, young man?". Blue called back, "I'm Blue Oak, grandson of the professor", the man nodded, and the carriage started moving. Suddenly, the carriage window was rolled up, and Blue's eyes caught the sight of a black-haired man dressed in a fancy suit staring back intensely at him.

The carriage drove away, and they broke eye contact; Blue walked back over to Yellow, a slight blush on his face, and was admittedly hit on the head "ouch!" Yellow had an angry look on her face "you shouldn't have done that. We should have just let him figure it out himself!" Blue rubbed the spot he was hit "why? He was lost" she rolled her eyes. "We don't know them; what if they tried to kidnap you or attack you for money? or…".

"It was a man who needed directions! He wasn't carrying a gun! If he did, I wouldn't have gone up to him. Relax, Yellow," she huffed, knowing the conversation was over, and they continued walking. They picked apples for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company and occasionally chatting with other teens and adults. Most didn't have time to go apple picking,they were too busy working on their parent's farms, working in stores, meeting possibly suitors, and other stuff.

He couldn't help but miss his childhood, the times he would run down the streets with the village kids, playing games, telling jokes, just doing what kids would do. Sooner or later, that would have had to change, but he wished he had got to have another couple of months of being childish.

Soon after his 12th birthday, all the kids started to be taught different crafts or sent off to schools if their parents could afford it. He only ever hanged out with Yellow after that, his other childhood friends becoming a distant memory. He sometimes wondered what they were up to and occasionally would talk to one he came across on the street, but that was it.

Blue walked Yellow home, leaving her at her doorstep and continuing on his way home. He reached his front door, and it was admittedly slammed open, hitting him straight in the face "oww," he rubbed his cheek, "what was that for?" He was pulled inside by his grandfather. "I don't know what you did!" his grandfather said, a broad smile on his face, "but you've made an excellent impression on the king!"

Blue looked at him in confusion, "the king! I haven't met the king!" he exclaimed. Still, his grandfather shook his head "you most certainly did, because when he arrived at the meeting, he complimented me on raising such a polite and helpful man" Blue couldn't believe his ears, the king complimented him!. Oak continued, "he was so impressed with my work and you that he'd offered both of us an invitation to his masquerade ball in three weeks' time".

"Really!!!" he screamed in disbelief, "has this ever happened before?" Oak happily said, "who cares! We could be the first or the hundredth, but it doesn't take away from the fact that we're going". Blue was extremely excited. He was going to the king's masquerade ball! Then Oak said something that soured the mood.

"Blue, this is your chance to make a match higher than your rank; you must take it!" Marriage, Blue internally sighed. That's all his grandfather ever thought about for him. He had been raised originally to take on the town doctor's position in the future, but then people started asking for his hand in marriage. Not so surprisingly, an attractive, well-bred, educated man was highly sought after by local townspeople and nobles alike. He had assumed that they would be required to live with him, but no, instead Daisy will move down here with her husband (who's a doctor), and they'll take on the role.

"I know, gramps" Oak wasn't satisfied with that answer and continued, "Blue, you know how important this is to your future!" Blue added, "I know it can bring me a future of prosperity." "Exactly," said Oak, "but that's not important right now; we must order outfits for the masquerade. We can't wait till the last minute to order them!" something clicks in his mind. "Gramps, perhaps we should order it from the seamstress down the road, she's incredible, and Yellows hoping to work there" Oak paused and then said, "Blue, that's a great idea! It will help their business, and if anyone asks where we got them from we can suggest their shop to them".

Oak walked off to his study, leaving Blue standing by the doorway awkwardly. Blue paused, not sure what to do; then, he started walking up to his bedroom. Inside his room, he opened a drawer and pulled out his diary; he noticed that the ink was dried and decided that now was a good time to write about his day.

\---

Silver leaned over Blue's shoulder as he wrote, waiting for him to finish. He already knew what happened today, so he didn't particularly care what Blue was writing about. Then Blue sighed his name off, and Silver was pulled back through the book to his time. He found himself sitting in the same position as before with the page open on his lap, and the words were now black.

He flipped to the next page and was admittedly sucked back into the pages, and he appeared inside a small room. Blue was standing in the centre of the room, on a crate box, and Yellow took his measurements. "Are you excited for the ball?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. He grunted, "I guess, not too keen about the fitting though" suddenly, the tape measure tightened around Blue's waist, and he jumped in his spot.

\---

"What was that for?" he screamed, "no reason" she started clicking her tongue as she took his measurements for real this time. She wrote it down on a piece of paper and then started measuring other parts of his body. This continued for five minutes before she said, "that's it; you're good to go!" Blue sighed in relief; he didn't know why, but he hated fittings. 

He stayed behind to chat with Yellow for a couple of minutes now that he is in a better mood before being kicked out of the store so that Yellow would do her work. He continued to walk around the town for the rest of the day, enjoying the scenery and talking to his fellow residents.

Once he got home, he wrote down in his diary about his day, signing off before going to make dinner.


End file.
